


Gray Doesn't Understand Face Masks

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Jokes, Breathe, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Face Masks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Memes, gratsubingo2019, laughing until they can't breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Natsu talks Gray into doing a face mask. Gray hates it with a passion.





	Gray Doesn't Understand Face Masks

Natsu didn’t know how he did it, but he did. Gray was sitting on his couch, waiting to do something that Natsu had wanted to do for ages. He plopped the box on the table and looked up at his boyfriend, beyond excited. “Pick one!” 

Gray started flipping through the box, and he froze. “How many scents do you  _ have _ ?”

“A lot. I like the different scents, and they all do different things,” Natsu explained quickly.

“...They’re face masks? What do you mean they do different things?” Gray’s face scrunched up with confusion and he paused looking through them to look up at Natsu.

Natsu laughed softly, “Just pick one, and pick one for me too.”

Gray shook his head and pulled out two at random, “Uuuh, lime and pomegranate. I’ll take the lime one?”

“Good choice! Now sit back!” He pulled a bag of hair clips out of the box and crawled into Gray’s lap. “I gotta pin your hair back.” 

Gray shrugs, “Do whatever you need to.” He closed his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend’s hands, perfectly content. 

Natsu carefully pinned each lock of hair back and out of Gray’s face, giggling all the while, “You’re so cute…” He grabbed Gray’s face between his hands, and squished his cheeks before pecking his lips. “I loooove you.”

“Love you too, dork,” Gray whispered. He kept his eyes closed, so he only heard the packet get torn open. He felt something slimy touch his face, and he recoiled, “oh, that feels… gross.” 

Natsu moved his face back over with his clean hand, “Sit still. It’ll feel better after you peel it off.” 

“Ew ew ew… it feels like the slime that Asuka plays with,” He scrunched up his nose and shivered at the thought”

Natsu rolled his eyes, not that Gray could see it, “It’ll make your face soft. Just bare with it, and relax so it goes on right…” 

Gray sighed and let Natsu spread the rest of it over his face evenly. Once he was done, he opened his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. “This feels nasty.- why are you looking at me like that?” The lime face mask was bright green in color, and Natsu’s entire body was shaking with barely concealed laughter. “What?”

“You fucking look like Shrek-” The laughter bubbled the rest of the way out of Natsu’s throat, quickly becoming uncontrollable wheezing.

“I-” Laughter ripped out of Gray’s throat the same as it had Natsu’s as he stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “Wh-a-a-a-at?” He only barely managed to get the word out through the laughter.

Natsu laughed harder, eventually falling backwards off the couch in the process, which spurs even more laughter from both of them. “Oh my fucking gods, I can’t  _ breathe _ \- you absolute klutz-” 

They continued to lay where they were, laughing until it turned into coughing from the lack of air, which was well over time to take Gray’s mask off. 

Gray looked at Natsu with a look of pure incredulity, “Where did that even come from?”

Natsu shook his head, “I don’t know, but your mask is all in your eyebrows now, and that’s gonna suck to pull off.”

“It can’t be that bad-” Gray was promptly interrupted by Natsu pulling the edge of the mash in a single quick motion, some of the small hairs being caught in the process, “-sON OF A BITCH-” he quickly jerked away from Natsu as he rubbed the area where the hairs had been pulled out, “Holy fuck that  _ hurt _ \- why would you do this to yourself? Shit-ow. I am never doing this again.” He furiously rubbed at his eyes as they watered.

“Because it makes your face soft,” Natsu replied. He pulled Gray’s hand away from his eyes to feel the exposed skin.

Gray stared at him like he’d grown a second head, “...I don’t care how soft it is, I’m never doing this again.”

“Fair enough.” Natsu shrugged, “But you still have to get the rest of it off now.”

  
“Mother  _ fucker _ -”


End file.
